Watching Over Her
by TheImperfectDarkOne
Summary: Dera-Deka knew what was REALLY going on. That garbage-bag-wearing kid was going to take advantage of his poor, precious Airi! Not if he had anything to say about it! Silly fic, might get serious at some points. Airi/Jungo
1. Meeting Mr Ban

**Watching Over Her**

**Takes place after Daichi's True Ending. This story is not to be taken seriously, just a fun little story. Might as well be a parody.**

* * *

Dera-Deka narrowed his eyes, seeing his daughter walk out of the restaurant she often spent her days at, when she wasn't doing concert that orange-haired woman with the most impractical outfit ever. He had seen her, talking to some boy with what looked to be a trash bag over his head. "Goodbye Airi," he called out to her in a casual voice. Hmph! Like the detective couldn't really figure out what was _really_ going on!

That boy was going to take advantage of his poor, innocent Airi.

* * *

**Several minutes before...**

"So, this weirdo tried to steal my panties in school during gym, and I ended up beating him up so badly that he ended up pissing blood. Next thing I knew, I was being told that I had 'anger issues', can you believe that?!" Airi cried as Jungo listened, making some chawanmushi for her. "At least I had a few people backing me up. Perverts like that guy need to be taught a lesson. If they're not, how will they learn?! They'll end up ruining their lives because of their idiocy!" she grinned. "Luckily _I'm_ here to educate them."

Jungo laughed softly, smiling at Airi. "They are very lucky."

"Thanks Jungo!"

* * *

No, he had to put a stop to this! The garbage-head kid would not lay a finger on his daughter, not as long as he was alive and able to move at least one of his fingers.

Taking a deep breath, he stomped over into the restaurant. "Hello," Jungo greeted. "What would you like to have today? May I recommend chawanmushi?"

Dera-Deka cleared his throat. It was then that he noticed how huge this kid was. Another reason why he might defile his precious daughter, he seemed to be an older man! "I have observed that you have been spending an awful lot of time spending time with a certain _Airi Ban_." Jungo nodded. "What exactly is your relationship with her?"

"Are you her father, Mr. Ban?" Dera-Deka was taken back. "Did I guess right?" The thing that disturbed him was how innocent and sincere his voice and face were.

"How did you-?!"

Jungo blinked before answering. "Your hair is the same color as Airi's, and my boss has often told me that girls' fathers are very protective of them," Jungo stated. Damn! If a kid like this could figure this out, then what chance did he have to hide from the Hotsuins?!

Jungo smiled at him. "I am happy to meet you, Mr. Ban," he said, bowing a little. "What would you like to eat?" The thing he really hated about this person was how nice he was acting. It made it harder to hate him for obviously trying to take advantage of Airi.

"Stop with the games!" Dera-Deka yelled, slamming his palms on the counter. "I know what you're doing!"

"...what am I doing? Am I doing something wrong?"

"You're going to take advantage of my daughter," Dera-Deka said, pointing an accusing finger at Jungo. Jungo blinked again. "You know, you could at least react, kid."

"Oh..." Jungo took a deep breath. "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME?!" Jungo screamed, nearly blowing Dera-Deka away. "Was that better?" he said, once again looking very innocent, like a small child. "I am not taking advantage of your daughter," he explained calmly. "She's a very good friend of mine.

Dera-Deka looked at the kid, completely and utterly confused. Either this kid _was that thick_ or he was making a fool out him. "What's your name?" he asked, realizing he didn't even know the kid's name.

"Jungo Torii!" he said brightly, smiling. Dera-Deka sighed. Jungo would be the end of him.

He needed a freakin' drink. "I'll be back, and I'll be watching. _Don't touch my daughter_, and no funny business!"

"But I like making her laugh," Jungo said, looking sad before Dera-Deka shouted in frustration and ran out. "Goodbye, hope you come again."

* * *

**Not the end, but I wanna stop here for now. Please tell me what you think. Thank you!**


	2. Saturday's Smiles and Tears

**Watching Over Her**

**Chapter 2**

**Why aren't there more DeSu2 fics on this site?**

* * *

Jungo hummed as he worked, washing the dishes after closing the restaurant. He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It was nine o'clock. Almost time to turn in for the night. He grabbed some chawanmushi and a bowl of milk from the counter and called out, "Jungo!" a small cat walked over, meowing. Jungo smiled. "Here's your dinner."

Jungo the cat began to drink its milk first, purring. Jungo smiled, petting it gently. The head chef was going to be gone for a couple of days, and it was lonely in the house/restuarant. It was just Jungo and Jungo. "Maybe," he muttered, taking out his cell phone. "I can talk to Airi?" he said, dialing her number, glancing out the window, seeing Airi's father trying to hide in the bushes across the street, spying on him. It made Jungo happy that Airi had such a devoted father who was willing to make everyone else feel very uncomfortable.

"Hello?" he heard Airi's voice from the other line. "Jungo? How come you're calling?"

"Hello, Airi," Jungo began. "The head chef is gone for the next few days, and-"

"Your boss?"

"Yes."

"Don't you live in that place?"

"While working for him, he provides me a place to stay, yes."

"Oh yeah! So, what did you call me for?"

"The house was getting a little lonely, and-"

"I'll be right there! Tomorrow's Sunday, and my mom won't mind if I stay over someone's house! I'm bored as hell anyway." Airi suddenly interrupted. Jungo felt happy, but at the same time...he tried not to glance out the window. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Jungo smiled. "Thank you, Airi," he said before hanging. Wait a minute, Jungo began to put the pieces together. Why was Airi's father still outside this late? Didn't he come home? Come to think of it, Airi never mentioned her father. She complained about her mother and brother before, a lot of times, but never her dad. Something was wrong.

* * *

Damn bastard. Dera-Deka knew he had spotted him. "Who was he talking to? Yakuza? Hotsuin? My _daughter_?!" he hissed, narrowing his eyes. What could he possible be after? Her purity? Her innocence? Her hand in marriage? He gritted his teeth. Dera-Deka would protect Airi, no matter-WHY IS SHE GOING INSIDE?! His daughter, Airi had knocked on the door, carrying a large bag, and the damn boy opened it and let her inside. Worse, Dera-Deka hadn't found a single other person. They're all alone in that place.

All alone...

All alone...

...

...

If only he could put the police on this 'speed dial' thing! He would never understand how the youth did it.

* * *

"Hey, do you mind if I invite other people?" Airi asked, grabbing her phone. Jungo shook his head. "Sweet, Hinako's stopping by near here to visit a relative. I don't think she'll mind if she stays in Nagoya one more night."

Jungo walked over to the kitchen. "It won't be lonely tonight, Jungo," he said as the chef began to make some chawanmushi for the three. Jungo let out a meow and sauntered over to Airi.

* * *

They were in different rooms. Good. That's good. Airi was talking on the phone and Jungo was making something in the kitchen. Good. Great. Nothing was happening. Dera-Deka lowered his binoculars, spying on the two from atop a tree. "Who is she talking to?" he spoke out loud, narrowing his eyes. He could only imagine what they were saying.

* * *

"She can make it," Airi called out, kneeling down to pet Jungo.

"Great, I'm making chawanmushi for three," Jungo said from the kitchen. Airi smiled, taking out a can of soda from her bag.

"How have you been, Jungo?" Airi asked, fiddling with her scarf, drinking some wheat grass soda, somehow not dying. She stared out the window.

Jungo stopped for a moment. "Airi, I want to ask you a question."

"About what?"

Jungo hesitated. "Your father," he managed to say. Airi tensed up, but Jungo didn't notice. "Can you tell me about him?"

"Why?" Airi said, looking down. "He's dead, anyway. Died about a year ago."

"He died?"

"Yeah. Whatever," she said, resisting to bang her fists against the window. "Why?" she asked again.

Jungo looked at Airi, concern in his eyes. "I never noticed mention him.

"Forget about him," Airi said bitterly. "Just...just forget it, okay?" she was almost yelling at this point. Jungo nodded. "It doesn't matter anyway, my family's been doing good lately," she tried putting on a smile. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me," despite her words, Airi looked on the verge of tears.

Jungo needed to see Mr. Ban again. He wouldn't let Airi cry anymore. He sauntered over to her, and pulled her in for a hug. "W-What the hell are you doing...?!" she muttered weakly, tears going down her cheeks. "You idiot, I don't need a hug."

"Don't cry."

"I'm not!" she insisted, a sob escaping. "Damn it...why now...?" she cried as she dropped her soda. "Why...?"

* * *

"That son of a bitch!" Dera-Deka yelled, jumping down the tree, amazingly not breaking or at least dislocating anything despite his age. All he saw was Jungo embracing his daughter all of a sudden, without warning to anything. His mind shut down after that, having to reboot itself due to his pure rage short-circuiting it.

He stormed over to the shop and was about to rip the door from its hinges and do the same to Jungo's head when he suddenly stopped. _'If Airi sees me...'_ he thought, _'what would she think? She'd probably hate me forever.'_

Footsteps. Damn it! He looked around, and groaned, seeing the only way he could hide. Dera-Deka quickly jumped into a trash can, doing his best to ignore the smell of cat litter. He peered out of the trash can, seeing... "Is that a prostitute?" no wait, she's one of his daughter's friends!

"How the hell is she not freezing to death?" he muttered. "It's winter!"

* * *

**I think the reason why Hinako can wear her outfit in what looks like winter is because she, from what I remember, naturally resists ice, but that's just speculation from me. She did complain about the cold twice in the game. Anyway, please review. Feedback is very much appreciated.**


	3. Hinako Joins In!

**Watching Over Her**

**Chapter 3**

**Hinako Joins In!**

**Hinako dances her way into this fic.**

* * *

Hinako knocked on the door, tapping her foot, smile on her face. The door opened, Jungo standing in front of her. "Hello Hinako," he said, bowing at little.

"Hey there Jungo!" Hinako said cheerfully. "Thanks for having me over, beats riding the train _all the way_ to Osaka," she said, walking inside, backpack on hand. "Can I just set this down anywhere?" Jungo nodded.

"Hey Hina," Airi said, walking out from the kitchen, glass of milk on hand. Hinako saw this as an opportunity.

"Hehehe," she laughed. "Trying to get taller?" Airi's face went red.

"Shut up stupid Hina, I don't need to get taller!" she yelled. "My height is perfectly fine! Besides," she said, looking away and crossing her arms, "at least _I_ don't need to wear a few pieces of clothes and nothing else to get boys' attention, my natural cuteness takes care of that!" she boasted, smug smile on her face.

Hinako frowned. "This is hand-made. It's supposed to draw attention to my dancing while still making it easy to move around in it," she insisted, glaring at Airi.

"Chawanmushi?" Jungo asked, carrying a tray for the three of them.

"NOT NOW, JUNGO!" Both girls yelled. Jungo backed up, letting Airi and Hinako scream at each other. He couldn't help but smile. Jungo was glad he had such great friends.

* * *

Dera-Deka peeked into the window, still hiding inside the trashcan. No one would ever suspect a trashcan! It was right below a cardboard box in the ranks of conspicuousness, as he had quickly learned from his rookie days.

His daughter and Ms.'Lawsuit waiting to happen' were having a screaming match. It was something about who looks prettier of who would attract the most boys. Dera-Deka sighed quietly. He would never understand woman, not even his own daughter.

* * *

"No one cares how many people you shake your butt at!"

"It's called 'dancing', something you would never be able to understand!"

"Without music, dancing is pointless!"

"Dancing has a soul that allows it to continue on without needing music! The passion, the movement..." Hinako said in a dramatic voice, raising her hand up to the sky.

Jungo just stared as the two continued to argue, wondering if they were going to get to play Monopoly or not.

* * *

Now they were talking about dancing and music. He shook his head, trying to wrap his head around this. He was surprised to see Jungo just standing there, an expressionless look on his face.

This kid could stand in a hurricane and his expression would the damn same! "Damn, this kid's tough."

Wait! Was that...respect? Dera-Deka's eyes widened. What the hell was wrong with him? He payed the kid a compliment! Damn it, how awful was this kid to not make people hate him?

It frustrated him to no extent he thought to himself as he sat in the trash. How fitting, he thought to himself bitterly. Why? Why did Jungo set his eyes on Airi? Airi had nothing to do with him.

Come to think of it, when _did_ Airi meet Jungo? Something wasn't quite adding up. When did they meet, and how did her own father not notice that? He shook his head, that wasn't important right now.

What was important was Jungo, and what his intentions were. Dera-Deka yawned. Damn, all that coffee was taking his toll on him. The last thing the ex-detective wanted to do was fall asleep in the garbage. "Damn it..." he hissed, resisting the urge to throw the trash can through the window in frustration. He would have to retreat for now.

But when he was so close...! It felt like Christmas was cancelled right before he had gotten a Nintendo system he made _quite obvious_ he wanted, but then all he had gotten that day was a punch to the face and stale microwave noodles. "Worst Christmas party ever. Ronaldo should not have come that close to the wine."

No, there was no way he could ever fall asleep, not when his daughter's innocence was on the line.

Dera-Deka's trashcan suddenly fell to the side and rolled off as its inhabitant promptly fell asleep as the can made its way to his apartment. Just a typical, average day in Nagoya.

* * *

Airi wiped sweat from her brow, her grip on the dice tightening as she stared at her place in the board. If she got a seven, then she would land on Boardwalk, where Hinako had already set up three hotels. All Airi had was 523 in American money.

Why the hell did Hinako have an American version of Monopoly anyway?

Taking a deep breath, she rolled the dice. One, and...

Six.

"Hell yeah!" Hinako yelled out. "Sorry Airi, but you're bankrupt," she said with a grin. Jungo handed Airi an 'I'm sorry you lost' cup of chawanmushi.

"Whatever! Capitalism sucks anyway!" Airi shouted, flipping the board over and storming off.

"...I was winning..." was all Jungo said.

* * *

**It's funny because Airi's Lawful! HA! HA! HA! LAUGH DAMN IT!**


	4. The next day

**Watching Over Her**

**Chapter 4**

**The next day**

* * *

Hinako laughed as Airi flipped the checkers board over again. "Best five out of eight?" she said, taking a sip of milk Jungo had given her. Jungo watched the two, munching on some popcorn.

Airi crossed her arms and looked the other way. "These games are rigged."

"No, you're just bad at board games," Hinako said, grabbing a notebook on the table. "Let's see, you've lost three times at Monopoly, lost seven times in checkers, and let's not even _mention_ Shoots and Ladders."

"That game was definitely rigged," Airi muttered.

The night continued on. It was filled with laughs (mostly Hinako's), tears (all of them Airi's), and meows (from both Jungo and Jungo). "I'm tired," Hinako said with a yawn. "Wanna call it a night? I gotta walk over to the station in the morning." Airi yawned too.

"Your yawns are contagious, Hina." Suddenly, a thought struck Airi harder than any Deathbound ever could. "Who's going to sleep where? I brought a futon, but did you, Hinako?" Hinako shook her head.

"Well," she said with a mischievous smirk. "Since we only have two futons, why don't you and Jungo share one?" she teased, snickering. Airi's face turned the same shade of red as her hair. She was about to resort with a smart-ass comment about Hinako's outfit again when Jungo spoke up.

"I wouldn't mind," Jungo said with a straight face. Airi's face somehow became redder. "Is something wrong, Airi?"

"D-Damn you all!" she said, looking down.

Hinako laughed out loud, Airi cursed under her breath, and Jungo tilted his head in confusion. What he did understand though, is that Airi _does_ want to sleep in his futon with him.

She didn't say no to sleeping with him. "Thanks for this night, Airi," Jungo said, offering her his hand. "Wanna go to sleep now?"

"You moron," Airi grumbled. She took his hand anyway.

Hinako took out her phone, secretly taking pictures and sending them to Hibiki.

* * *

Hibiki looked at the pictures of Airi and Jungo holding hands. He smiled, taking out a notebook. "Those two make the cutest couple," he said with a soft chuckle, making a note for himself.

_Be sure to tease those two a lot (especially Airi)!_

Now if he could only figure out how he knew these people.

* * *

Dera-Deka woke up in his bed. That was the strange part. For one thing, Dera-Deka _never_ woke up in his _bed_. This was Nagoya damn it! Usually he woke up in his bathroom, bleeding or drooling, or sometimes in the kitchen, covered in milk and smelling of wet dog, or one time under his bed, a bottle of liquid nitrogen in his hand and his phone in the other.

One time he went to sleep in his bed and woke up hanging upside-down in his closet. What exactly he was hanging from he never found out. It was one of life's greatest mysteries, right up there with will there ever be a band as good as the Beatles and who took the cookie from the cookie jar.

"Ah, there's the strange part," he said as he sat up and noticed the trashcan looming over his bed. "What did I do last-DAMN IT!" he yelled, realization him with in the face, running out of his apartment. "AIRI!"

* * *

If there was one thing Airi liked about Jungo, it would how snuggling with him is the same as snuggling with a body-pillow. It was so damn comfortable, she didn't want to get out! Especially with Jungo the cat lying on top of her.

"Sorry I can't be here to take pictures," Hinako said to Airi, smirking. "But, see ya guys! Thanks for everything. Goodbye," she said, waving before walking out.

Airi kept her eyes closed, not bothering to answer. She had more important things to worry about, like figuring out how Jungo is so damn comfortable to snuggle with! She heard the door slam downstairs, and she opened her eyes "Hey, Jungo," she said, nudging him. "Get your cat off me."

Jungo continued to sleep.

"Damn it," Airi muttered, closing her eyes. Might as well sleep as long as she's trapped here.

* * *

"Damn, damn, damn!" Dera-Deka said to himself as he walked towards the restaurant, anything flammable suddenly catching on fire as he walked past (which somehow included a cup of water, a jar of mustard, and a _fire_). "I can't believe I feel asleep. What kind of a father am I?" It was then that he saw the scantily-clad woman leave, a spring in her step. He narrowed his eyes. "What happened here?" he said as an ominous wind blew throughout Nagoya, which unfortunately did not put out all the things he had set on fire.

The citizens of Nagoya recognized this horrible omen. It usually meant two things: a father was scorned and a blood feud would begin, or there was an anime convention begin held nearby. Most the more sensible people his inside of their houses, arming themselves with frying pans, knives, and on rarer cases, guns for the inevitable disaster.

Fortunately or unfortunately most of the people of Nagoya didn't do anything, as they had fallen to the madness long, long ago.

Either that or they just didn't care at this point. It was hard to tell with them.

Nonetheless, Dera-Deka walked over to the restaurant and prepared to rip the door off its hinges, hoping that he wouldn't chicken out again. "JUNGO! GET OFF!" he heard his little girl cry. Although what sounded like frustration and annoyance, with a dash of embarrassment, to everyone else, sounded like fear and terror to Dera-Deka.

"I will kill you, Jungo." he said in a calm, and collected voice.

* * *

"Sheesh, man you're a stubborn cat," Airi said, rolling her eyes as the cat continued to sleep. "And your owner still won't get up, the dumbass," she said, gritting her teeth. "I wanna get out of here already," she whined. "Jungo, wake up!"

Jungo opened his eyes, blinking slowly. "Good morning," he said with a wide smile. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Get your cat off," said Airi.

"I get the feeling today is going to be a good day," Jungo said, sitting up and stretching.

Airi blinked. "Today feels like something terrible and horrible is going to happen. It's almost as if those words don't mean the exact same thing," she pondered. Jungo lifted Jungo off of Airi and placed the cat on his lap. He began to pet him. Airi was finally able to get out of her futon.

"I love Nagoya."

"I guess it's better than Tokyo, if Daichi thinks he's what people think of as normal there."

* * *

**I don't know why I made the citizens of Nagoya either extremely apathetic or extremely insane. It's just for the sake of hilarity, and seeing that Airi, Jungo, and Dera-Deka are considered average citizens, as far as we know. Fire catching on fire? Eh, a usual day in Nagoya.**


	5. Match of the Ages

**Watching Over Her**

**Chapter 4**

**Match of the Ages**

* * *

The door opened as Dera-Deka was about to open it himself. It was his daughter, looking over her shoulder. "I'll see ya later, Jungo!" she said with a smile. She looked ahead and felt a gust of wind. "What was that?" she said before shrugging and running off.

Dera-Deka sighed in relief, luckily there was a random cardboard box in the street he could hide in. Emerging from said cardboard box as several people looked by, he rushed into the restaurant where Jungo was sweeping the floor. "I'm sorry, Mr. Ban," the young man said, looking up. "We're not open yet. Please come by in an hour or so as the rest of the staff gets here."

"YOU!" he roared, grabbing the broom as it somehow caught on fire and turned into nothing but ashes as Dera-Deka clenched his fists.

Jungo stared at the ashes as they fell to the floor. He took out a note his boss had written for just for these occasions. "If a broom is yanked from you and then randomly set on fire by someone else, demand money to buy another broom," he read out loud. "Mr. Ban, I will need money from you for another broom."

"SHUT UP YOU...YOU...DEGENERATE!" he accused, surprised that Jungo didn't suddenly burst into flames like everything else around him. "YOU SLEPT WITH MY DAUGHTER, DIDN'T YOU?!"

Jungo blinked. "Yes. Is something wrong?"

"YOU DON'T EVEN DENY IT!" How amoral was this kid?! "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Jungo blinked again. "Nothing, I think. What's so bad about-"

"Stop!" Dera-Deka said, cracking his knuckles. "I'll let my fists do the talking, since you obviously do not understand simple japanese or commons sense," he said, his hat hiding his face. "Get ready to learn to never scorn a girl's father," he said as he threw a left hook.

Jungo blocked it with his right arm. "I don't want to fight," he said with a stoic look on his face, before delivering a swift punch to Dera-Deka' chest. "But if I have to..." Dera-Deka jumped back, before charging in. Jungo did the same. "I will."

Both pulled their fists back, punching each other's cheeks. "Think you can defeat me?!" Dera-Deka said, narrowing his eyes at him. "Watch," he swept Jungo's legs, causing him to fall. "You can't defeat Nagoya's most powerful detective!""

"Ronaldo?" Jungo said, rolling away, managing to quickly stand as he shielded himself from another punch to the face with both arms. "Him, or someone else?"

"How do you know-" Dera-Deka shook his head, ducking as Jungo tried to kick his chest. "Never mind."

"Why aren't you with Airi and her family?" Jungo asked out of nowhere, causing Dera-Deka's eyes to widen. "She thinks you're dead. Why?"

Dera-Deka gritted his teeth. "Damn you. She told you, didn't she?" Jungo nodded before his phone beeped, indicating an email. Flipping his cell phone open, he saw a picture of himself and Airi in the same futon. His eyebrow raised.

"When did Hinako take this picture?"

"What picture?" Jungo hesitated for a moment, not sure how Dera-Deka would react. "You mean the woman with the impractical outfit?" Hmm? "The one with glasses?" Oh! So he knew Hinako. "What did she sent you?"

"This," Jungo said, showing him the picture. "Airi and I were just sleeping in the same futon. I'm sorry I offended you somehow." Dera-Deka stared at the picture, the gears in his head turning, and he began to snicker.

"Is that really it?" he said, chuckling before bursting out laughing. "I engaged you in battle just because you two slept in the same futon?" With another laugh, Dera-Deka swiftly delivered a punch to Jungo's cheek, making the chef fall to the floor. "That only deserves a punch to the face." The ex-detective said with a loud laugh. Jungo rubbed his cheek. "Don't touch my daughter. If you do, then I'll break your fingers. You have been warned."

He began to walk away. "And to answer your question," Dera-Deka said at the doorway, not looking back. "I did it to keep them save from a person who wants me dead," he looked back. "You can be Airi's friend. Nothing more, and...maybe I was wrong about you. Maybe you're a good kid," and thus, Mr. Ban walked away

Jungo stood up, tasting blood. He watched Dera-Deka walk away, all the while thinking deeply about this new information. "Maybe..." he would have to speak with Ronaldo about this.

But first, time to open the shop and spit out the blood in his mouth. As his day continued, Jungo kept a smile on his face. Maybe Mr. Ban liked him in the end.

* * *

Several hours passed.

"Jungo!" Airi shouted, bursting through the door and knocking a random stranger onto the ground, not noticing his over-dramatic flails as he fell, or his scream of pain as he landed on his keys. "Hey there!" The bright faced girl said, sitting by the counter. "One chawanmushi, please,."

"Right," Jungo said with a bow, going into the kitchen. It was then that a fly decided to commit suicide by flying near Airi's head.

"Ew," Airi said, flicking the insect away into someone's soup. "I hate bugs," she said as the costumer began to cry out screams of anguish and sorrow unheard by mortal ears before today. This being Nagoya, however, no one really cared. "Hey, wanna hang out during your break? I'm the mood to goof off."

"What do you have in mind?"

Airi grinned as every costumer in the restaurant twitched involuntary (as opposed to their usual, voluntary twitching). "That would ruin the fun, wouldn't it?"

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews and the views! I would appreciate some feedback. Once again, thanks everyone.**


	6. Where in the World is Mr Ban?

**Watching Over Her**

**Chapter 6**

**Where in the World is Mr. Ban**

* * *

Airi and Jungo walked side-by-side towards the park. Jungo was carrying a bag with boxed lunches for Airi and himself while Airi carried a large duffel bag. Unknown to them, someone had spotted them walking together, and was now following them.

Now, Dera-Deka didn't see himself as a stalker. No, anyone that dared refer to him as that was glared at so intensely that they began to have nosebleed and their hearts nearly exploded. But that wasn't the point. Dera-Deka was just keeping an eye on Jungo to make sure that the kid's head worked and understood his threats. "Hey mister, why are you hiding in those bushes?" a random boy with a blue hoodie asked.

"I'm a detective," Dera-Deka answered, still narrowing his eyes at the back of Jungo head. "I'm keeping the peace."

"Mom! There's a creep in the bushes!"

"That's great, sweetie."

"He's stalking some people!"

"Wonderful."

"I have a nosebleed!"

"Sure, I'll buy you an ice cream cone."

The boy sighed, looking down as he walked over to his mother. "I'll have a vanilla."

"I'm sorry, what? I wasn't listening."

Dera-Deka continued to stalk-I mean spy on the duo, making a mental note that that boy may just the only sane person in the city. "What are you up to?" he muttered to himself. He quickly rushed over to another bush closer to them as they walked off. "You can't escape me..." he muttered to himself again, jumping from bush to bush, spouting every cliché in the book.

* * *

"What'd you make?" Airi asked as the two sat down on the grass.

Jungo handed Airi her lunch. "Some fried rice and pork." Airi shrugged before scarfing down. "Sorry I didn't make anything else." Airi shook her head.

"Nah, it's fine."

"Thanks."

"You don't have to say thanks. I really like your food."

Jungo could feel his cheeks redden. "Thank you, Airi." Airi just rolled her eyes as Jungo ate his meal, muttering about what am idiot he was. "I should've brought Jungo."

"He's got plenty of friends in the neighborhood, remember?" Jungo smiled, nodded. "You worry too much. Seriously."

* * *

They were _eating together_. Wait, this is it? Dera-Deka, throwing his _One Liners for Beginners and Old People_ book away, decided that Jungo wasn't doing anything reprehensible with his daughter, and that maybe he should leave them alone. Yeah, alone.

The deserve to have some fun, being as young as they were. Chuckling, Dera-Deka began to sneak away.

* * *

Airi squinted. "Hey, who's that...?" That man's red hair. It looked just like hers. No one else in Nagoya had hair like that. Could it be...? Airi stood up. "No," she let out a nervous laugh. "It couldn't be. My dad's..." Narrowing her eyes, she rushed over to the man. "Hey! You!" she stood a few feet away from him.

Dera-Deka stopped, eyes widened, hearing his daughter's voice. "Who are you?!" she demanded.

"No one..." Dera-Deka replied, not daring to look back.

"Don't lie to me!" Airi stepped closer. "Your red hair, your voice." Airi clenched her fists. "Dad?" Tears began to form. Dera-Deka's heart felt like lead. "Is it you? Really?" Dera-Deka ran off. "Hey! Wait!" Airi tried to run after him, but tripped over a rock she didn't notice through her tears. The man who had landed on his keys due to Airi just a few minutes ago pointed and laughed at her.

Jungo helped her up, taking her hand. "Jungo! That was my dad! It had to be," Airi stood up. "He's alive. That damn bastard's alive..." Airi wasn't sure whether to feel happy or angry. "We have to find him. He got away from me."

Jungo looked torn. "Maybe there's a reason why he's hiding."

Airi gritted her teeth. "Even so, I wanna find him, even if it's just to beat the crap out of him, I need answers!" The tears stopped.

Jungo looked sadly at the spot where Dera-Deka stood. "I'll help you."

"Thanks," Airi took a deep breath. "Now, where would my dad hide?"

* * *

DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN!

Dera-Deka swore under his breath, and when he ran out of Japanese curse words, he switched to English, then French, and now German. He was quickly running out of languages, and running out of time. "I knew I should've taken Korean," he said himself, switching to Russian. Mothers everywhere covered their children's ears.

The soap industry would find itself swimming money.

His apartment, just a block away. All he would have to do is lock himself inside for the next several years, and everything would be all right, right?!

_**RIGHT?!**_

"They'll be all right. They'll be all right. They'll be all right. They'll be all right. They'll be all right. They'll be all right. They'll be all right. They'll be all right." Dera-Deka continued to say to himself as he walked, getting many curious looks from other people walking around. "Oh, like none of you are as insane as I am!"

Everyone couldn't help but shrug and continue on with their business.

* * *

And...Cerberus Syndrome strikes again!

...or had it?


	7. Magical Psychics

**Watching Over Her**

**Chapter 7**

**Magical Psychics**

* * *

"How do you want to look for your father?" Jungo asked. Jungo and Airi were walked back towards the restaurant. "He could be anywhere by now." Airi let out a sigh.

"I don't know. That's the problem. I don't have a clue, I don't have a plan, and," Airi clenched her fists. "I...I need time to sort out my feelings. Bye." Jungo stared at Airi as she walked away. He let out a sigh.

"What should I do?" he asked himself.

Jungo opened the door, and was promptly dragged inside by a crowd of angry and hungry costumers, who, for someone reason, all had glowing red eyes, sharp claws, and demonic auras. Screams of joy and pure evil were heard from outside.

People were tempted to call in the army to quarantine the building.

Several hours later, he found himself on the floor, panting. His clothes were a mess, and he was covered in scratches, bruises, and bite marks. He was exhausted, but all the costumers all went home with full bellies and smiles on their faces, so today was a good day in Jungo's eyes. "Thanks for everything, everyone," Jungo said as the other cooks went home early for the day.

Airi walked in, reading a magazine. "Hey Jungo, what do you think of-OH MY GOD!" Airi looked at him, seeing his sorry state. "What the hell happened to you?!"

"Costumers," he replied, standing up. "Restaurant workers are one of the most dangerous jobs in the world. I think they're somewhere in the top five." Airi nodded, flipping the pages in her magazine.

"Here it is! Yeah, second most deadly job in the world. Right under professional fish-watching. I heard fifteen people died while watching _one single_ goldfish." It was then that Airi realized how stupid that sentence sounded. "Is it me, or is everyone except our group of friends the most incompetent people in the world?"

Jungo tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Airi sat down on a table. "Well, imagine if an apocalypse happened!" Jungo nodded, gesturing for Airi to go on. "Well, if that happened, I'm pretty sure our friends would be the only ones to survive that stuff, because we have common sense...and everyone else in Nagoya is pretty nuts." Jungo shrugged. "Whatever, anyway, about my dad..."

"Yes?"

Airi stood up, wanting to make her declaration dramatic! "I'll see for myself when I figure out the truth. And I want to look for him, not just for me, but for my mom and my bro." she let out a grin. "And I think I know where to start."

* * *

"Hey!" Airi yelled to the lady sitting on her chair, a desk in front of her. "Hey you, you're a psychic, right?" The lady, dressed in a hot pink robe, blue lipstick used as eye shadow as well as for her lips, and a way too pale face due to the powder she put on it, ignored her. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Airi yelled right into the lady's face.

"No, you're yelling at me."

Airi did her best not to flip the table over. "Whatever. So, you're good at finding people?" The lady nodded. "Good, there's someone I need you to find."

"HANG ON!" The psychic lady put her hand over Airi's face, shutting her up. "Shut up. The reason why you're here...is because you want someone to be found!"

Airi slapped the lady's hand away. "That's what I just said."

"Shut up. Now, the person's name is..." she began to mutter some an ancient BS.

"Daisuke Ban," Airi answered.

"DAISUKE BAN!" The lady said, flipping her table over as she suddenly stood up. "The person you are looking for, his name is Daisuke Ban."

"I _just_-" the hand was back over her face.

"Silence. You will ruin my concentration!" The lady proclaimed, beginning to dance around. Airi rolled her eyes.

"This was a mistake, let's get out of here, Jungo."

"He's right over there you know," the lady said, pointing to Dera-Deka as he walked along the opposite sidewalk, carrying groceries. The lady went over to pick up her plastic table off the ground. "There you go."

"How the hell did you find him?!" Airi said, staring at her father. "I didn't even tell you what he looked like." You could barely see his red hair as he walked along.

"I'm an actual psychic, I just add the mystical, magical bullshit to sell it, or to annoy people like you," she said with a wink. Airi gave her 2,000 yen. "Thank you, darlings."

"Let's go Jungo!"

"Right!"

* * *

**Psychics are very common in Nagoya. They're like Starbucks, you find one in every street corner.**

**Anyway, thank you everyone, for the reviews! I really appreciate them. Hopefully with Break Record going to be released soon, there'll be more DeSu2 fics out there.**

**And before you ask, yes, Jungo is still injured and wearing his ruined clothes. He insisted on going like this to save time. And I made up the name, "Daisuke Ban". I don't know what officially Dera-Deka's name is.**


	8. Catching the Detective

**Watching Over Her**

**Chapter 8**

**Catching the Detective**

* * *

"STOP!" Airi yelled, dodging cars as she ran through the road, Jungo right behind her. "Hey! Stop you!" Dera-Deka nearly dropped his groceries. He gritted his teeth and began to run away. "Damn it, I just want answers from you!" Jungo suddenly carried Airi, bridal style.

"I can run faster," he said simply. Airi gritted her teeth, both from embarrassment and because he was right. Damn longer legs. "Mr. Ban!" Dera-Deka tripped a random person, hoping to slow the two down. Jungo merely jumped over the man.

"...how the hell can you even to any of this?"

"I work for my boss."

* * *

_"Jungo, how can you honestly expect to become a great chef if you can't defeat a giant octopus?!"_

* * *

_"Jungo! What are you doing?! You don't make friends with the bear, you're supposed to wrestle it to the ground."_

_"But boss..."_

_"Ten, nine," he brandished a ladle. "Eight, seven..."_

* * *

_"You call yourself a chef but you can't even juggle three knifes at the same time?! **SHAME! SHAME ON YOU!"**_

* * *

Airi blinked. "That, sadly, kinda explains a lot..." she said with a frown. "Don't lose sight of him!" she yelled, pointing at him as he ran through a crowd of people.

Jungo gritted his teeth. "I won't lose your father. I'll chase him down." Dera-Deka continued to run past the crowd, not running out of breath any time soon. Those days with his senpai truly taught him a lot.

* * *

_"...why do I have to jump through several hoops of fire? I'm trying to be a detective, senpai, not a circus animal. Don't we have an attempted murder case to solve anyway?"_

_"You know, all I'm hearing the sounds of someone not wanting to be a detective. Now, jump over these hoops of fire."_

_"Why?"_

_"Ten, nine," he switched off the safety in his gun, "eight, seven..."_

* * *

Dera-Deka ducked into an alley, cursing the groceries he had to carry slowing him down. Dera-Deka did not want another awkward grocery shopping trip. "Put me down already!" Airi yelled as they ran after him in the alley. "I got an idea!"

Dera-Deka continued to run, after a while turning at a corner which led to another alley, which led into another street.

Jungo suddenly ran right in front of the alley, blocking his exit. Dera-Deka stopped in his tracks. "Damn, kid," he said, turning and running the other direction.

Airi stood in his way, a smirk on her face. "I know these streets like the back of my hand, _father._" Dera-Deka was stuck between a simple-minded brick wall and a fierce tsundere, a position no one should ever have to be in. "I just wanted to ask you some questions, but you just ran away like a coward," she narrowed her eyes. _**"Didn't you?"**_

Dera-Deka couldn't help but smile, looking around. No convenient ways to get out this time.. "Hehe, you're my daughter, all right. Only a Ban could capture another Ban." he set his groceries down and tipped his hat, hiding his eyes. "What do you want to know Airi?"

Airi clenched her fists. _**"Why?!"**_ she began to tear up, letting all of her emotions out. Anger that his father left them, disappointment that he _willingly_ left them, happiness because he was still alive, they all came pouring out. "Why would you leave us like that?! We thought you were dead you bastard!"

Dera-Deka frowned. "I did it to protect you."

"FROM WHAT?!"

"From one of the most powerful family in Japan. The Hotsuins."

Airi raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Her father sighed. "It's a long story, let me explain. It all began when I investigated them..."


	9. Father and Daughter

**Watching Over Her**

**Chapter 9**

**Father and Daughter**

* * *

Airi stared at her father, a neutral expression on her face. "You're serious. A government conspiracy with a seventeen year old with the ability to summon demons..."

Dera-Deka nodded. "It's hard to believe, even by Nagoya standards, but Airi, you have to understand-"

"Save it!" Airi snapped. "Go **_fuck yourself_** you lying piece of..." she clenched her teeth. "I thought...I thought there was a valid reason why you left us, but, if you honestly expect me to believe this...! Jungo, let's just leave!" she cried out, eyes snapped shut, tears going down her cheeks. "I've had enough."

"Airi-" her father began.

"SHUT UP!" Airi roared, a window nearby shattering. "I thought you cared about us, but if you honestly think I'll believe your bullshit, then..." she turned and ran away.

"AIRI! Please, you have to understand, I didn't-!" Dera-Deka was about to run after her, but then Jungo grabbed his arm. The chef shook his head at him. Dera-Deka shook off Jungo's grip, glaring at him. "What the hell?!"

"Airi just needs to calm down," he said. "I'll talk to her. But, is all of this true? You're not lying?"

Dera-Deka sighed. "I'm not, but there's no way Airi will believe me. Demons and magic? Sounds like a load, but..." his shoulder slumped. "What else can I do? I can't try to prove it, hell, I can't even get close to her without putting her at risk! She shouldn't be here right now. If Hotsuin finds out that Airi knows, even if she doesn't believe it..."

"I," Jungo stood up straight, chest puffed out. "I will protect Airi, but I don't think she needs much protection."

Dera-Deka took out a cigarette. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but..." he lit it with an old lighter. "I might have to put my trust on you, Jungo. I can keep an eye on her, but not 24/7."

Jungo nodded. "I'll be with her."

Dera-Deka took another puff of smoke. "Please, go talk to her right now. I don't think you should be wasting your time with a man like me," he narrowed his eyes at Jungo. "But I still want you to keep your hands off of her. She's still young."

Jungo didn't say anything, and he ran off to where Airi left. "Thank you Mr. Ban!"

* * *

Airi sat on a bench right in front of the concert hall; the tears had dried but her eyes were still red and puffy. "Airi," she looked up, seeing Jungo sit next to her. "What's wrong?"

Airi let out a sigh. "My dad's a lying bastard, that's what's wrong," she frowned, glaring bitterly at an innocent blade of grass that _dared_ to exist. "He abandoned us and then **_lied_** to me about it!"

Jungo wrapped an arm around her, bringing her close. "Airi..."

Airi sighed, getting closer to Jungo. "You know what? My dad died that day. When his partner, Ronaldo, came to our house and told us. He died, and that's all there is to it," she said, looking up. "But, I don't need him, not anymore anyway, I have my friends, I'm not arguing with my family all that much, anymore...and..." she locked eyes with Jungo. "I have you, don't I? You'll stick by me...won't you?"

Jungo took her hand, squeezing it. "Yes. We're friends, Airi.

Airi smiled. "Thanks. Hey. Jungo..."

"Hmm?"

Airi blushed, fidgeting with her hands. "I..."

"Yes?"

"I want..."

"..."

"I want to be...together, with you."

"..."

"Well?!" Airi demanded, looking down again. "I-It's all right if you don't want to-" she was interrupted, as Jungo pulled her tight for a hug. Her blushed deepened. "...thanks..."

Jungo nodded. "Do you want to go back home?"

Airi nodded.

* * *

Dera-Deka entered his apartment. The sun was going down. He sat down on his bed, sighing. He reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a framed picture of himself, his wife, and his two children. His cellphone began to ring, nearly making him jump from his skin. He didn't give anyone that number to anyone, and he had gotten rid of the phone he used before he faked his death. He picked it up, trying to disguise his voice. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Ban. It's Jungo."

What the hell?! "How the hell did you get this number?!"

"I asked the psychic we used to find you."

"What?"

"She asked me to carry her to her house and make lunch and her pet komodo dragon, which nearly killed me, for your number, but I think it was worth it."

What the hell...? "Who has a komodo dragon as a pet? Aren't having animals like that illegal? How did she even raise something like that? They're deadly."

"I don't know, but that's not why I wanted to talk to you."

"What is it then?"

Jungo hesitated for a while. "Well, it's what Airi told me today."

Dera-Deka frowned, his heart feeling like lead. "What did she say?"

"She told that you died the day Ronaldo Kuriki told her the news."

Dera-Deka closed his eyes, sighing. "Thank you for telling me, Jungo. I will talk to you later. Goodbye," he didn't bother listening what Jungo said after. He hung up.

Today had gone to hell. Maybe tomorrow would be a little bit better. Dera-Deka stood up and began to walk over to his bathroom, but then tripped over something as rope wrapped itself around his knee and lift him up by it. He was upside-down "God damn it." he muttered, his phone falling to the floor, just out of reach. "Can't go to sleep like a normal person, can I?" Who put this trap in his room, anyway?

A woman walked in, a komodo dragon crawling right behind her. "What the-YOU!" The woman ignored him and reached into drawer, taking 3,000 yen from his wallet. "My services aren't free, and your daughter didn't pay enough," she gave him a wink. "So, I thought her father would pay the rest of her bill." she walked out of his apartment, closing the door right behind her. He could hear her laughter through the wall.

"...how did she knew where I live...?"

* * *

**WOW, I sure did take a while writing this, and I sure did make this turn a turn for the dark, didn't I? Well, I'll try to make this Lighter and Softer next chapter.**

**Thank you to all who have read so far. I really appreciate it, and the reviews are nice too. I would appreciate the the constructive criticism or if I managed to make you laugh. It makes me smile.**


End file.
